war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melkeor
|} Melkeor is a marine reptile monster and a new playable monster in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Is a huge reptilian monster with the appearance of a brontosaurus, his skin is dark green, has green fins on each side of his head, one on his back that connects the fin of the tip of his tail, a few small horns on his head, orange eyes and teeth protruding from his mouth. The inside of its neck, torso and tail have a gray hue and has three claws on each leg. History Mutant Invasion For decades this legendary beast was confined to the deepest, darkest reaches of his birthplace, forced to hide from the prying eyes of would-be human captors. Now a steady diet of radioactive fish has allowed him to grow to an unprecedented size and turn the tables on his hominid enemies. No aquarium can hold The Black Lake Monster! Epilogue An uneasy silence spread across the Earth as the great Monster War ended and Melkeor disappeared from sight. Scientists and soldiers hunted for months, scouring every inland body of water on the map and draining the lake he once called home. No trace was ever found, and so the beast was declared dead and the search officially ended. The claim that he was still hiding somewhere in the ocean persisted for years, backed up only by blurry photographs and fishermen's tales. Gameplay A monster with limited mobility and deep health reserves. He has the longest reach of any character in the game, outclassing both Rabdis and Slogg. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Melkeor bites his opponent. * '''Lower light attack: '''Melkeor tackles his opponent with his neck. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): Melkeor hits his opponent's head using his as a hammer. * Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Melkeor sends his opponent through the air knocking him with his tail. Range attack Spits poison at a moderate rate and damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Poison mist: '''Melkeor spits down a great shock wave made with a mist of his own poison. * '''Long-ranged special - Toxic cloud: Raises his neck and lobs a giant glob of poison that arcs through the sky and splatters on the ground. On impact, it creates a noxious, lingering cloud that poisons anything that walks through it. Affected monsters lose health over time for a short duration and are visually marked by the fumes. If the projectile hits a monster directly, it explodes and deals moderate damage, still leaving a cloud in its wake; if the impact is on a flying monster, the cloud will slowly drift to the ground. The attack has an extremely long range. Grab Melkeor always takes monsters and other objects with his mouth, when he takes a monster, he attacks him hitting him on the ground, and to throw it, he throws it into the air and hits it with his tail. Dive bomb Melkeor does a belly flop. Strategy * Melkeor has a minor resistance to cold-based attacks and takes slightly reduced damage from being frozen. * Melkeor has a minor weakness to heat-based attacks and takes slightly increased damage from being burnt. * Melkeor takes reduced damage from aquatic hazards like electrified water, the toxic waste at Blackwater, and the reactor leak at Atomic Island. * Melkeor is the only monster who's regular movement speed increases in deep water. Where most other monsters are slowed down, he enjoys a massive speed boost. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Melkor roars as he hits the ground consecutively with his tail. Victory # Melkeor stands on his hind legs and roars. # Melkeor regurgitates and spits a stain of his poison on his left. # Melkeor jumps twice and spits the ground. Defeat # Melkeor roars in pain and falls dead to his left. # (Upside up) Melkeor swings his legs around and dies. # (Upside down) Melkeor tries to lift his head off the ground but dies in the attempt. Skins # Default (Green and yellow green) - Roars from Shelley from Frankenweenie and purple poison. # Recolor (Brown and dark brown): Free # Creep from the deep (Abissal with glowing lights) - Low pitched roar and blue poison. # Terror from the devil (Brown wyvern) - Default roar but with reptile hisses and purple poison. # Ancient dinasty (Green chinese dragon) -Default roar but with reptile hisses and orange poison.